Exortists Fire
by xdementorx
Summary: WARNING OC's, OOC.Lenore Requiem has a dark secret unlike nothing Hogwarts has ever seen. Upon befriending a small group of five friends she decovers that they too have dark secrets and are desperatly seeking the answers in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Platform nine and three quarters was buzzing with excitement, much like it did every 1st of September. Parents made a fuss over their children, making sure they had everything they needed; the younger students seemed reluctant to leave the comfort of their mother's hugs while the seniors looked embarrassed. The steam from the train blanketed the platform in a white mist and ushers patrolled along the side of the carriages, making final checks. Owls screeched, Cat's hissed and Frogs croaked; it was almost as unbearable as the commotion between their keepers. **

**Everyone had someone to say good bye too, whether it be their parents, grandparents or their friends parents. Everyone but Lenore. **

**As soon as she had set foot onto the platform, a rucksack slung over one shoulder, Jacob, her black hooded ferret, perched on the other and a trolley with a single large trunk, she got straight onto the train. It was easy to find a seat, as everyone was still outside, and she ducked into a cabin at the very back of the carriage. Jacob jumped onto one of the leather benches scuttled up to the window and pressed his white snout against the pane of glass. He barked and danced on his hind legs with excitement. Lenore sat opposite him and watched as Jacob jumped from one paw to the other. **

"**Sit down Jacob!" She joked, a smile lifting her high cheekbones. **

**He barked in reply and leapt onto her lap. **

**The train's shrill whistle signalled departure and all at once students flocked onto the carriages. **

**Adults stood outside, waving to their children as they pulled out of the station. Lenore sat silently stroking Jacob's back, his fore paws were planted on the glass and his nose twitched with curiosity. It was plain to Lenore that everyone knew what they were doing, even if they were only first years. She, however, didn't. The extent of her Hogwarts Knowledge started at the fact that she was to start in sixth year and ended at the fact that she was to be 'sorted' privately; probably to spare her embarrassment. **

**As Jacob climbed like a spider up the burgundy curtains, Lenore put her head against the back of the seat, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was asleep in less than 3 minutes. **

**The cabin was dark and cold when Lenore was woken by Jacob. He was scratching at the stained glass on the door and hissing violently. **

"**Um….I'm sorry to disturb you…" a beam of light shone through the half-opened doorway and thin pale fingers gripped onto the frame, "I…I was wondering do you know when we arrive?" **

**It was obviously a first year, or a senior student who was in the same situation as she was. **

"**I'm new here, so it's safe to say I know jack about this school." She replied as politely as she could possibly be. **

"**Oh." The intruder sounded crest-fallen rather than surprised, "Okay. Sorry I bothered you."**

**The door slid closed. Jacob walked in circles a few times before laying down, his back arched like a speed bump and his beady, blue eyes narrowed and fixed on Lenore. **

"**Stop that Jacob." She snapped, turning her back to him, "I wasn't the one hissing at the child, so don't go calling me rude!" **

**Jacob snorted.**

"**Pot, Kettle, Black – which one do you want to be today?" **

**There was a shuffle, a thumb and then tiny teeth were nipping at her ear. Jacobs paws were caught in her short, chestnut hair and his wet nose was leaving a slimy trail along her cheek. **

"**You have a funny way of showing me love!" giggling, Lenore lifted him by the scruff of the neck and set him on the seat across from her. She lifted her trunk down from the compartment above, took out robes and began to get changed. Jacob lay on his belly, his rear in the air and his forepaws covering his eyes. **

**It was the first time she had ever tried on her uniform, the shirt and jumper had been her older brothers up until his fourth year and she had received her skirt from Emily Constantine, an old friend and also a nurse at Hogwarts. The shirt and jumper were, obviously too big for her size eight frame, as were the long black robes but the skirt fit snugly on her hips. Finally she pulled on her black leather boots, fastened the rusted, silver buckles and smoothed her tights. **

**Jacob barked with excitement and sat up on his hind legs, his bottom planted firmly on the chair with his tail flicking from side to side. He clapped his paws together and seemed to be smiling. **

**Lenore lifted him up into her arms and stroked his mousy ears. **

"**I'm glad you like it. I should maybe change my hair though." She scrunched up her nose, "What do you think?" **

**Jacob buried his nose in her short bob. He began sniffing and playing with the separate strands, his paws holding the hair up so he could get a closer inspection. Lenore giggled.**

"**Okay, I'll keep it. G'off!" **

**He jumped from her shoulder to the bench opposite and reclaimed his post at the window. The trains whistle bellowed from the cab and the locomotive started to slow just as the gaslights of a station came into view. Lenore draped her bag over her shoulder and haled the trunk off the bench. **

"**Come on Jacob, time to go." **

**With a saddened whine, he leapt onto her shoulder, wrapped his tail around her neck and rested his torso on her head.**

**The train to an abrupt halt, students began to flock from the carriages and onto the platform. Lenore just followed the crowd. Emily Constantine was standing beside a tall, scruffy, and quite fat, man. They were chatting happily, each holding an oil lamp and an umbrella. **

**A light sheet of rain was falling from the dark clouds; Jacob ran down her back and dived into her bag while she pulled the hood of her robe over her head. Other students made various complaints about it always being horrible on the first night of school. **

"**Lenore!"**

**She looked up to see Emily waving at her franticly. **

"**Hey." Lenore made her way briskly over to her and set the trunk down on the concrete with a thump, "You didn't have to stand out and wait for me." **

"**Nonsense, how else would you know where to go?"**

"**Aye. I wound'n a be'n able to take ya to th' office." Bellowed the large man, "I 'ave these 'ins to look after."He pointed over his shoulder to the group of first years all standing anxiously to one side, " I'll see ye's la'er." **

**He left without another word.**

"**Come now Lenore, under the umbrella before you catch a chill and we'll go on up to the castle."**

**Emily firmly held onto Lenore's bicep. Within seconds, their feet had left the ground, Lenore's body felt like it was being pulled apart, although it was not painful, it was uncomfortable. With a quiet **_**pop**_** they were standing in a wide and elegant corridor. At the end there was a large, golden griffin, pictures lined the stone wall (on closer inspection they appeared to be moving) and the moon shone the high and ancient windows. **

"**You okay Lenore?" Emily asked as she folded up the umbrella.**

"**I will be when my heart starts again." Lenore was leaning over, her hand over her heart, "What in the name of Merlin was that?" **

**Jacob jumped onto the floor in front of her and shook is fur, he was also obviously disorientated. **

"**Apparition. Usually it isn't permitted within school grounds but Albas gave me special exception this evening. He didn't want you arriving soaked to the skin."**

**Emily waved her wand and Lenore's trunk disappeared.**

"**Whoa! Where –"**

"**It's gone to storage until we know what your house is." Emily cut in, "Now let's go." **

**Lenore followed Emily towards the golden griffin, Jacob scuttled behind them both, finding it hard to keep up with their pace. **

"**Acid pops." Emily stated firmly at the statue.**

**Lenore cocked her eyes brows in confusion and glanced down at Jacob. All at once the griffin started to move upwards, a spiral stair case extending from its bottom. **

**Emily took hold on Lenore's hand, looked back at her briefly and started to climb the staircase; Lenore quickly took hold on Jacob by the tail and followed. **

**As they ascended the stairwell in single file (Jacob unamused and hanging by his tail), Lenore couldn't help but feel slightly excited. She had heard stories from her later elder brother and Emily about all the magical things that went on within its walls (and in the grounds), about all the teachers and architecture. Professor Albus Dumbeldore was spoken very highly off by both of them, and it was only now that Lenore realised that he must be the schools headmaster. This made her feel self conscious about her appearance; did she look respectable enough? Clean enough? Would he shout at her for not attending when the previous five years? **

**Her feelings of dread only increased as they finally entered the elegant office and spied five people, 4 tall and 1 small, standing around what Lenore could only assume Dumbledore's desk. **

"**Ah Emily." A wizard with a long silver beard, half moon glasses and beautiful blush red robe stepped forward, "I hope there were no problems at the station, and I know you don't usually travel down that way."**

"**Now Albus, you know me, my navigation skills put Christopher Columbus to shame." **

"**I'm afraid poor Christopher was second to none at navigation."**

"**That's what I meant." Emily laughed, "But to answer your question, no there were no problems."**

**She stood to the side, so Lenore was exposed to the small group, "This is Lenore Requiem."**

**Lenore gave a small and coy wave. **

"**Good evening Miss Requiem, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore stood forward, took her hand and shook it gently, "My, you look so much like your brother did."**

"**Minus the blue highlights in your hair." Spoke the shortest of the crowd.**

"**Oh I do apologize. Allow me to introduce the head's of houses." He gestured to the small and goblin like man, " This is Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and Professor of charms," He turned to the tallest of the women, her black hair tied into a bun on her head, oval spectacles and holding a stern expression, " Head of Gryffindor house, deputy headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall. " Next he gestured to a taller and thin man with a hooked nose and shoulder length black hair, "Severus Snape, Professor of potions and head of Slythern House." Finally he extended his hand towards a stumpy witch, with grey curls and jolly red cheeks, "And last but by no means least, Pomona Sprout, Madam of Herbology and head of Hufflepuff."**

**Each of them gave a small 'hello' in reply, ether with a smile or a slight smirk and Lenore nodded coyly. **

**Dumbledore turned his back on her and strode towards a tall, oak chest of selves. It was lined with hundreds of books in a variety of colours and with a variety of languages wrote on their spines. He reached for an aged and dilapidated brown leather wizard's hat, pieced together with lines of stitches. **

"**Now Miss Requiem." Dumbledore turned to face her, the hat in his hands, "this is the sorting hat. He'll tell us what house you belong to in a moment. Just come take a seat on this chair here while he wakes from his slumber."**

**Lenore looked at Emily and raised an eyebrow. She may be a witch, but with no experience of anything remotely magical, despite her own and her brother's abilities, the idea of a hat waking from its slumber seemed hard to believe. Hats don't sleep; they don't even breathe for goddess sake! Emily waved her on and Lenore strode over to the chair and sat down unwillingly. **

**The elderly hat groaned and shook its pointed top. Lenore stared bewildered at the animated clothing, her amethyst eyes were wide and her hands gripped the wood of the chair.**

"**That time of year again Albus." The hat huskily groaned, "I must be getting too old for this business by now."**

"**Tired are we?"Dumbledore chuckled.**

"**Too many birthdays, old bean," it sighed, "Far too many birthdays." **

"**You're a hat, you don't have birthdays. And you do nothing except sit on someone's head so how can you be tired?"Lenore pointed out.**

"**Let's turn you into an item of clothing and see how you feel after a few centuries!" The hat snapped.**

**Lenore sat back in her chair.**

"**Sorry." She uttered. **

**Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Shouldn't we get on with the sorting? We have more students to sort this evening as well Albus." **

"**Indeed Minerva, absolutely right. Now, don't worry this should only take a moment."**

**He placed the hat over Lenore's chest-nut bob and at once it began pondering aloud.**

"**You have the same mind as your brother, yes; I can spot that very clearly. You were very close. You had a younger brother too. Nasty business." It sniffed and 'hmmm'ed, " Your mother was a Griffendor but there's a lot more of your father in you." There was another pause, Lenore held her breath, "Yes, its very clear now. Slythern!" **

**Lenore sighed with relief as the hat was taken from her head. She jumped up from the chair and went to stand by Emily. **

"**Slythern, excellent. Professor Snape is your head of house and your dorm is in the dungeons. Your bags are already making their own way there as we speak." Dumbledore said, "Now I insist that you join your new house mates at the feast. " **

"**I'll take her to the hall Albus. " Emily put her arm around Lenore's shoulders and manoeuvred her towards the door way. **

**As they descended the stone stairs Emily started telling Lenore all about the 'fun' she would have here at Hogwarts, all the friends she will make and how good it will be for her. Lenore chose to drift into her own mind instead and morbidly considered how Hogwarts was the lesser of two evils, how irritating trying to make friends would be and how the continuous flow of humanity would probably drive her to the nearest bottle of poison. Some would say she was a pessimist, others would see her more as harshly realistic. She hated the idea of living in a 'dorm' so close to other people, basically sleeping beside a perfect stranger and what if they didn't like each other? **

**Emily started into a speech about the learning opportunities just as they exited the spiral staircase, the golden griffin locked into its former position and Lenore peered back to gaze at its red gemstone eyes. **

**Jacob was perched on Lenore's right shoulder, his tiny fore paws gripped onto her skull while his tail was wrapped softly round her neck. His nose twitched as he took in the many scents of his new surroundings. His tail flicked back and forth, tickling Lenore's chin.**

"**I'm afraid that Jacob will have to go up to your room." Emily said regretfully.**

**Jacob whined and clung tighter to Lenore's skull. **

"**Please Jacob. Don't make a fuss." Lenore pleaded, She lifted him off her head and held him under his forearms, his face inches from hers, "I won't be away long. I promise." **

**She laid him on the floor and with a snort he disappeared. Lenore stared flabbergasted at the spot where the mammal had stood just seconds ago.**

"**I sent him to your room." Lenore gazed at Emily, who stood with her wand in her hand and smiling, "Shall we move into the dining area?"**

**It was more a command than a question, and Lenore followed, still recovering from the sudden disappearance of Jacob, she was convinced the ferret was no doubt going into cardiac arrest. **

**As they approached large, dark oak doors, that stretched to the ceiling, the chatter of voices was could be heard from the room behind them. Emile waved her wand and on creaked open slightly, the din didn't so much as shiver. Lenore slipped through the opening behind Emily. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of students were seated at four tables, each, Lenore assumed, assigned to a certain house. Griffendor, with its large crimson and gold table cloth, was at the far left of the hall, Slythern, covered with emerald and silver, was on the far left. In the center was Ravenclaw, which was blue and bronze and Hufflepuff, yellow and black, were in the center. The top table was obviously reserved for staff and close beside them was two sets of large, empty hour glasses. **

**Lenore looked to the ceiling; white, wax candles and the hazy night sky floated over head. **

**Emily touched her shoulder gently, "Your table is over there," she pointed to the Slytheren table, "I'll speak to you later, I have to take my seat at the top table." **

**Lenore nodded and hesitantly moved to her house table, and sat on the edge of the bench. A few students looked at her, but she kept her eyes on the table cloth, pretending to study the fibres. There was whisperings coming form not only the Slythern pupils, but the others as well.**

**Before anyone could make any snide remarks or ask any questions, the hall's doors crashed open and the ceremony began. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After the ceremony Lenore left as soon as the she could. She had eaten nothing during the feast; the food consisted mostly of meat, something she could not tolerate if she wanted to keep her animal cravings at bay. The taste of the blood, the feel of the cooked flesh as is crossed her lips, it was all too much to resist, and it was all she could do to stop herself from ceasing a chicken leg and swallowing it in one gulp. Least she gives everyone anymore reasons to outcast her. **

**As she lingered in the hallway, considering who to follow and where to go, a silver blonde haired boy caught her elbow. Lenore sharply turned and stared into his eyes. His features were sharp and pointed and his irises were stone grey. He smiled, his lips curled up handsomely. **

"**Do you need any help?" He asked coolly. **

"**Um…" Lenore stammered, "I…I just don't know quite where I am going." **

"**No problem. Why don't you just follow me?"**

**Without waiting for a reply, he gently pulled her in the direction of the general flow of students. Lenore noticed that most people tended to avoid him, they whispered things to each other while staring at them both. But the boy kept on smiling confidently. **

"**I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." **

"**I'm Lenore Requiem."**

"**Ignore everyone who is staring," He said, as if reading her mind, "They are just confused as to why I am being so kind and helping you."**

"**Why? Are you usually an ass?" **

**Draco chuckled, "Used to be. Until my fourth year. That's when I realized, I'm not like my father, I thought I was, but I'm not. Since then, I have ditched the ones that made me the way I was and have made peace with most of my fellow students. "**

"**Then why would they still be staring?"**

"**Some people just refuse to forget."**

**They joined a group of students heading to the dungeons, all wearing green, silver and black streaked ties. Lenore looked down at her own for the first time since she had put it on and realised it was also striped with the house colours. She shook her head in disbelief. Magical things had always gone on in the house when her brother was a live and when she turned eight. Things would explode, levitate, appear and disappear and countless other strange things, so she was well used to funny goings on. But actually being in Hogwarts, an environment where everything was magical all the time, was far more confusing than she could ever have imagined. **

"**Do you know many people who attend Hogwarts?" Draco asked. **

**His question took her by surprise, "What?" she hesitated, "Oh. No. I only know Emily Constantine. She's one of the nurses here."**

"**The cute, tall, blonde one? She should be modelling for page three of the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, not working in a school." He chuckled, "How do you know her?" **

"**Family friend." She smiled.**

**The interior of the hallway had changed from elegant white washed stone, to small black flag stones; it was only lit with numerous candles in holders nailed evenly apart on each side. The floor was bone dry and also dark flag stone. It was frightfully cold, and the atmosphere of the passageway only added to the chill. Students started to climb through a hole in the wall a short distance from where Lenore and Draco where, a greenish glow radiated through the opening and the warmth emitting from the room beyond was extremely inviting. **

"**Oh wow." Lenore gasped as she stepped through the passage, "This is just too cool."**

**The room was large and circular. Green lights glowed from the ceiling and walls, the sofas were green and black and even the fire was an emerald coven of flames. Two large, ceiling high windows stood between two stair cases and reflected the eerie jade of the lake onto the floor. Sea creatures swam by, the more human of the species peered through the glass and waved at the students, most of who waved back. **

**Draco chuckled at Lenore's astonishment and gently squeezed her elbow.**

"**You can close your mouth now." He laughed. **

"**Sorry," she whispered, blushing with embarrassment, "This is just too amazing. Are all the common rooms like this?"**

"**Don't know. We are only allowed in our own. Or at least we only know the password for our own. "**

"**Oh. There's a password? No one told me?"**

"**They probably assumed you would tag along with someone. " Draco steered them to an empty sofa and they sat down in front of the fire, "Every time you want to get into the common room, you say very clearly to the entrance 'Pure- Blood'."**

**Lenore slumped into the back of the dark fabric, exhausted with the over load of information, she sighed, "For fucks sake. I'm only here a few hours and already I am completely lost."**

"**Don't worry. We'll be getting our timetables in the morning, so hopefully we'll be in most of the same classes. And if not, then I know some people you'll like. Did you do your OWL's?" **

"**Yeah. I did them in the summer supervised by Emily at the Ministry place."**

"**Oh. How did you do?"**

"**I got O in Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Study of ancient runes. E in History of magic and Divination and some other ones. I think I got one P at some point." **

"**Oh good. It sounds like we will be in some decent classes together. " He smiled. **

"**Why are you so keen to help me? I'm all for starting over and everything but this is a little desperate."**

"**You seem like a cool girl. You're pleasant, not at all shy and you don't know who I used to be. I just want a new friend, without being judged on my past mistakes. And from what I can tell, you need a friend too."**

**Lenore fiddled with her sleeves, her head down.**

"**Lenore?" Draco asked, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did I say something inappropriate?"**

**She sniffed and whipped a tear from her cheek, "You think I'm cool. That's so fucking sweet."**

"**What can I say, I'm a charmer." Draco grinned, "Is that why you are crying?"**

"**I'm not crying……an eyelash is in my eye." She protested, "Dumbass."**

**Jokingly, he punched her on the shoulder. She kicked his shin. **

"**I have to go now. It's getting late. You should go to your dorm too and get some sleep. See you in the morning." He stood up, all the while smiling cheerfully, "Meet me here and don't be late. Least we start the year off with no breakfast and a bollocking from the teachers."**

**She watched him as he followed a group of other boys up their dormitory staircase. **

**Draco was so much like her elder brother, Jolon. His humorous yet sophisticated responses, his struggle to make things right after so many wrongs and even the hidden sorrow behind his eyes. So many traits pointed to her brother, yet, Draco and Jolon looked nothing alike. **

**Lenore sighed. Since that tragic day five years ago, there had been a hole left in her heart. When she closed her eyes at night, all she could ever hear was her brothers muffled screams, behind her eyelids Jolon's pale, panic stricken haunted her and the smell of his blood lingered in her nostrils.**

**She immediately chased the memories away, took a deep breath and went up to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lenore's dorm room was shared with three other girls,** **Natasha Lora Fry, Mara Allyson Snider and April Schneider. So far as Lenore could tell, they were all in the same year as she was and possibly some of the same classes. They also seemed down to earth and willing to lend her a hand if and when it was needed, although Mara seemed quieter than the other girls and tended to stay out of the way. Immediately the girls launched into a discussion about the holidays and knowing that she would have nothing cheerful to add if asked, Lenore sneaked over to her trunk to unpack.**

**Jacob was laying upside down on the pillow of her bed, his tail resting up right on the head board and his feet kicking at the air every few minutes. Lenore flipped open the lid of her trunk, pulled out a royal blue blanket from the bottom and tossed it over Jacob, who simply twitched and rolled on to his belly; it was funny considering he was covered in the blanket and just looked like a lump.**

"**Lenore, what did you do this summer?" Inquired April. **

**Without turning to face her new dorm mates, she replied, "Nothing. I just watched television and hung out around the City."**

"**Television? Isn't that a muggle invention?" Mara screwed up her nose and Lenore couldn't tell if she was confused or disgusted. **

"**Yeah. My adoptive Dad is a muggle and my adoptive mother is a witch. So they just live outside London." **

"**You're adopted?!" Apparently this was more shocking than having a television.**

"**My mother and father both died when I was two."**

**There was silence.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mara whispered apologetically. **

"**It's nothing. Really. I'm used to it by now." Lenore turned to the three girls and smiled. **

**Her smile was met with reluctant and sympathetic nods; she was more than happy when they returned to conversation, as if everything they had said didn't happen. **

**She turned her back on them, closed her eyes tight and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a definite head ache coming on. Sighing, Lenore took her pyjamas, a pair of long black sweats and a long sleeved **_**Twisted Kittens**_** t-shirt, and announced she was leaving to take a quick shower. **

"**You know where they are okay?" asked April. **

**Lenore nodded, "I'm sure I'll find them."**

**Without waiting for a reply, she hastily left. **

***********

**The shower room was as Lenore expected, dank, dark and depressing. The walls were made of rich stone, much like the rest of the Slythern dungeon; however the actual showers were of white, sparkling marble and silver chrome and were lined up, five in a row. There was a large stone cylinder, wash basins covering it and the walls on either side were covered in mirrors. Silver out lined the glass and was engraved with snakes. It was beautiful in a mysterious, if not quite sinister, way. In the centre of the large sink area was a circular column, large enough to fit twenty girls around it; it was low enough for its black marble top to be used as a bench. **

**Lenore stared at her reflection in the darkness; Light was a privilege, not a necessity. Her skin was paler in the gloom, like a sparkling pearl, her eyes seemed to dance with an inner flame, the mist within the purple swayed and swirled. She sighed and turned away from the mirror, but the reflection remained, its head cocked sideways. Eerie black mist, in the shape of wings, extended behind the reflection, its ears pointed at the tips and its teeth were like needles. Its mouth was pulled into an impish grin and its eyes twinkled with glee. Lenore glanced over her shoulder and shot it a dark look, it disappeared immediately.**

**Sighing, she stepped onto the marble of the shower room, locked herself into one of the narrow stalls and hung her towel safely away from the water. She stripped down and hung her clothes up safely as well. **

**The water was ice cold when she first turned on the shower. The arctic droplets were unpleasant but not unwelcome and Lenore submerged her head in the liquid without a second thought. Goosebumps rose on her skin, which was pearl white in the gloom. She turned her nose up towards the hose and run her fingers through her cropped hair. It felt like being trapped in a block of ice, her thoughts were numbed and all her concentration went into shivering to stay warm. **

**She sat on the seal brown top of the centre bench with her knees drew up under her chin. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around her torso. The face staring at her was, sadly, her own. Not the human mask that she wore in public, but the beautiful, demonic harlot that she hid underneath. The reflection grinned at her, its amethyst eyes wide with glee. The scars were less prominent in the mirror than on her human body; they were a shade of snowy pink, the worst of them rose above the skin. The track marks around her wrists and elbows were swollen even though it had been two days since her last she stared at herself and contrasted the difference, the pain was almost overwhelming. She hated the person in the mirror just as much as she hated the person who was looking at it. Lenore covered her eyes with her porcelain hands and wept. **

"**Why do you cry?" the voice was almost musical, like chiming bells.**

**Lenore lifted her head to look upon the intruder. She gasped and jumped from the bench. The reflection in the mirror had manifested into more than just a reflection. Her long black hair, the hair Lenore was naturally born with, cloaked her naked body, her skin was so perfect and smooth and dark venomous eyes watched solemnly. Lenore gripped the white towel tighter around her human body and moved slowly away. **

"**How? How can you be here? You're **_**me**_**!" Lenore chocked.**

"**There's enough magic in this place for me to manifest myself. Don't fret though, only you can see me." Her eyes suddenly darkened, "but I'll always be in your reflection. That'll be a bit of an inconvenience if you ever want to go swimming with your buddies." **

**Lenore huffed, "That's not the only inconvenience," she gestured to her scars, "see what you've done to me?" **

"**You can't accept yourself? How is that **_**my **_**doing? I am you, the real you, you would be happy if you just let me out." The reflection lowered her head. **

"**Go!" Lenore roared, suddenly full of anger, "Leave me alone. I can't deal with you right now!" she was shaking, tears still running down her cheeks.**

**The reflection simply frowned and disappeared with a crack. Lenore sunk to the floor, her head in her hands and the towel around her ankles. **

******************

**The next morning, Lenore waited for Draco in the common room. She ran her fingers through her hair, now hanging in long ringlets and coloured deep plum. A mermaid swam by one of the high aquatic windows, gave her a wave and large smile. Lenore waved back. The mermaid swam away. **

**At that moment Draco thundered down the stairs of the boy's dorm, he was accompanied by a sandy haired boy, his skin was white as porcelain and he was graceful on his feet. They laughed with each other at some unheard joke. **

"**Lenore!," Draco beamed, "I'm glad you waited. Nice hair." **

**She smiled awkwardly, "I don't really know where I'm going." **

**The boy behind Draco chuckled and nodded his head, "It doesn't get any easier,"**

**Lenore smiled at him briefly.**

"**Oh. My apologises, this is Felix Crowe." Draco gestured towards the boy, "Felix, this is Lenore Requiem. It's her first year here."**

**Instead of shaking her hand, Felix launched forward and bundled her into a bear hug. Lenore gasped as he squeezed her ribs and she glanced helplessly over Felix's shoulder to Draco, who grinned amusingly?**

"**Um…..Hi." Lenore coughed.**

"**Oh gee!" Felix released her and jumped back, "Did I hurt you?"**

**Lenore rubbed her ribs flexed her arms and stood up as straight as possible. She smiled.**

"**No. No. I'm fine. I just don't get much physical affection. Such, as that." **

"**Get used to it. He does that a lot." Draco said, as he slung an arm around Lenore's small shoulders, "You'll be feelin' the love all day long."**

**Draco directed her to the exit, Felix followed. **

**They stepped into the icy dungeon corridor, the lights were a dull spark of orange and the walls were soaked with dew. With Draco's arm still draped round her small shoulders, and Felix humming gleefully behind her, Lenore walked towards the staircase which lead up to the school. **

**She was puzzled at how easy it was to be around Draco and Felix after only knowing them for a short time, in Felix's case, no more than a few seconds. Lenore figured that this year wouldn't be as hard as she had first though, all she had to do was survive this year and the next, then she could leave. Couldn't be all that bad. Better than home. **

"**What's your first glass?" Felix asked as they made it to the corridor above.**

**Lenore searched in her robes until she found her timetable, folded neatly in one of the inside pockets. She studied the 'Wednesday' section of the piece of paper. **

"**I think I have transfiguration. "She answered.**

"**Awesome, so am I." Felix smiled.**

**Draco nodded, "Me too."**

"**That means we have McGonagall." Felix cringed, "You know how she wants my guts for garters!" **

**The turned corners into a brightly lit corridor, its windows open wide to the fresh autumn air outside. The din of voices became apparent as they entered through the large hall doors. Students were sitting here and there along their house tables. **

"**That was last year." Draco chose a seat near the centre of the Slythern table, Lenore sat beside him and Felix sat across, "She's an old bird. She might have forgotten by now." **

"**Key word being might." Felix muttered. **

**Lenore reached forward for a piece of tuff wheaten bread and a bowl. She filled half way with cornflakes and poured herself black coffee into a large mug. Felix piled his plate with toast, sausage and bacon while Draco settled for an apple.**

**They spoke little as they ate only general questions and answers. Other students spoke briefly to Felix, some spoke to Draco and non spoke to Lenore. Most just glanced at her. She felt as if she were exposed, a prize cow on show to all. **

**Draco looked at his leather wrist watch, "We have ten minutes to get to transfiguration." He turned to Lenore, "Do you need to borrow notes or anything? I have a bunch of stuff from the last few years."**

"**No thanks. I have notes of my own. I did lots of studying at home since I was eleven and meant to go to school. Figured I might as well be prepared if the opportunity rose." **

"**O – kay." Felix said slowly, "I don't mean no offense of nothing but your edging away from new-girl to new-weird-girl." **

**She laughed, "No offence taken."**

**Lenore lowered her head and stared into her empty cornflakes bowl. There were more things than home study that made her weird, some things she didn't want to be reminded of and some that she could never forget. Draco draped an arm around her shoulders after a few moments silence, but no further comments were made. She was surprised that they understood her sudden loss of speech to mean something deeper, however somehow they had. **

**Felix was the first to stand up, followed by Draco and then Lenore. **

*************

**Transfiguration had been nothing exciting. They had learnt nothing new, all they had done was receive a lecture on the importance of their next major examinations; NEWTS. She had received yet another speech in History of magic from Professor ****Binns but it became apparent very quickly that no one actually listened; they instead chose to make paper hippogriffs and float them across the classroom. Binns didn't as much as flinch. **

**Lenore stared out the window, watching the clouds and the birds. She tried to distance herself from the classroom, the smell of teenage hormones and O-zone from the professor was making her feel ill, instead she imagined how it must feel to be free. Free like a bird.**

**Something hit her on the back of the head. She swung round to see a gabble of Hufflepuff's laughing at her as she patted her hair. **

"**You should seriously consider getting some new contacts. Or at least a decent hair cut." Sneered a blonde girl, her shirt so tight around her breast they could burst out at any moment.**

**Lenore just turned back round without retorting. She twirled a strand of her hair around one finger. **

"**What a freak."**

"**I hear she was agoraphobic, which is why she didn't come to school in first year." **

**Wrong.**

"**I hear she was in an asylum."**

**She should be in an asylum, but no.**

"**No way. She's probably some sort of suicide risk or something."**

**The bell rang and Lenore was the first one out the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Lenore met Draco and Felix during lunch break. They sat on one of the stone benches in the courtyard along with a few of their other school friends. Harry Potter, Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger ,were all members of Griffindor house; Lenore recognised them from some of her morning classes. **

**Harry was no more than 5'9 with a slender build and a charming face. His hair was deep brown and reached the collar of his shirt. The fringe partly covered his green eyes, which Lenore could tell were aided by contact lenses. His smile was oddly sharp.**

**Ron was much taller than Harry, standing at 6'2. His hair was rusty red and reached just below his collar, his eyes were deep brown and his skin was pale. He was a trickster, always telling jokes and making sarcastic gestures. **

**Hermione was a slender size 10, 5'9, with ivory skin and waves of long, chocolate brown hair. She was intelligent, always had her nose in a book and always had an answer for everything. Although she was very polite and pleasant; generally an easy to get along with girl. **

**They all took to Lenore like ducks to water and wasted no time in questioning her. She, however, was rather uncomfortable and felt her face flare each time she was asked to speak. Hermonie, noticing her distress, told the two boys to back off and so the conversation expanded to others in the group; at this point, Lenore felt safe just listening. It soon became apparent that the reminiscing that appeared to be going on was all for her benefit. **

**They discussed the years at school, how Draco had been a real bastard to Harry, Ron,Hermonie and how he gave Felix stick for being friends with the Griffendors. But he had changed some time in third year after he had decided he had enough of his father's antics. Felix seemed to have a really colourful past, ranging from his many hair colours, sexual escapades and heated encounters with the professors. Hermonie was the same as always from what Lenore to gather, she still had her head in a book and her grades were still top notch; only thing different was her taste in music, her confident style of dress and the fact that she had decided to write a book. Ron hadn't changed at all, he was still the prankster, still the clown and will always be known for the slug fiasco in his 2****nd**** year. Finally, Harry. He was the troubled teen, which was obvious, hunted down by a dark lord year after year and earning publicity he never wished for or wanted. He was rather quiet and even his scent was mysterious; A mix of strawberries and must. **

**Once the bell tolled at one forty five, the mass of students reclining in the courtyard all flocked hesitantly inside to their final classes of the day.**

**Draco, Felix and Lenore all sat in a row in their first potions class of the year. It was one of Lenore's most adored subjects when she had studied it at home and she had always dreamt of the day when she could actually **_**do**_**the experiments she had read about. However the students around her didn't seem to share her impatience. **

"**God. I hate this class." Complained Felix, although according to Hermione he was actually rather good at it. **

"**Hey, don't complain. The sooner this is over the sooner we go to Defence against the dark arts class. Have you seen the new teacher?" Draco grinned, "I would do her."**

"**Who is she? I haven't seen her yet." **

"**She was in the great hall last night, sitting by Snape. The one with the long black shiny hair."**

"**Oh. She was wearing the bodice thing with the flowing crimson skirt?" **

"**That's her."**

"**Her boots were nice too." Lenore piped, "Victorian lace ups."**

"**Was she actually introduced?" Felix asked.**

"**No. I think they gave up on introducing them after last years. I'll just call her Professor Fuckable." Draco laughed.**

"**How polite. I am sure she will love that."**

"**Well she looks young, she'll get it."**

**The door of the dungeon crashed open and Professors Snapes heavy boots clicked on the stone as he strode forward. Silence broke out among the students; there was a rapid shuffling as some dashed back to their seats. Lenore suddenly felt very intimidated; she had only briefly met the man that previous evening in Dumbledore's office and she was getting the feeling that he wasn't well liked. She found herself unconsciously scratching at the back of her hand, with her sharp finger nails, under the desk out of sight. **

"**Good afternoon class. Welcome to your first advanced potion's lesson of your sixth year." The man's voice was a deep, he sounded tired and somewhat fed up, "As you all know, these next two years are extremely important for your NEWTs next year. It is not up to me whether you chose to pay attention and successful gain an outstanding in this subject; I cannot make you do the work. It is your choice. Fail or pass. I do not care either way." **

**Lenore felt like running now. She loved potions, god, how she did. But suddenly she had grown a slight loathing for them. She glanced at her hand, the skin was red raw, in some parts small bubbles of blood were appearing. She immediately wrapped the sleeve of her black jumper down over the wound. **

**They were passed out their text books and given instructions to create a 'Felix Felicis' potion, also known as the 'lady Luck' potion. Lenore worked with the two men beside her. Felix was rather good at measuring out the ingredients, Draco was also very skilled and when they asked Lenore to slice the wild heather. She was able to slice it perfectly. **

"**Bring me a small beaker of your mixed potions. Sadly, they take six months to brew, however I can still judge by colour and smell." No one moved, "Well. Hurry up!"**

**Lenore quickly poured some into a beaker and joined the line which had formed in front of Snape's desk. A few of the students had gotten nasty comments; others had been dismissed after receiving a pass. Harry stood in front of her.**

"**Hm. Did you mix this by yourself Potter?" Snape snarled.**

"**Yes sir." **

"**Hmm. Very well." Snape sniffed the brew, " Good."**

**Harry turned and gave Lenore a weak smile before sauntered back to his seat. Lenore set down her potion.**

"**Well. Miss Requiem. Let's see how years of absence has affected your ability to brew potions." Snape repeated his experiment. His brow furrowed, "Did you mix this **_**yourself?**_**"**

"**No. Not all of it."**

"**She did most of it Sir." Felix piped.**

"**Yes Mr Crowe. I saw."Snape glanced back to Lenore, she was scratching at her hand again, "Very good." Snape glanced at her raw wound, she stopped, "You may leave." **

**Lenore turned on her heel and strode back to the table. She sat down shakily. The line continued to move and students continued to leave up their brews. **

"**You okay?" Draco asked linking an arm around Lenore's shoulders.**

**She flinched. He lifted his arm immediately sensing her discomfort. **

"**I'm fine. Just nervous." She pulled down the sleeve of her overly large jumper and smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm okay now."**

"**Alright. Well if you're sure." **

**The bell shrilly rang, the students began to pack up immediately and proceed to the exit the classroom.**

"**Miss Requiem. Remain behind!" Snap bellowed.**

**Draco lent over the young woman.**

"**Harry and I will wait for you outside, we are both going to DADA." He whispered in her was gone before she could even ask what the hell DADA was anyway. **

**Harry was the last out, he gave her a quick thumbs up before closing the door gently behind him.**

**Lenore set her bag down on the floor and approached Snape's desk. He was placing items back onto one of the shelves, he knew she was there but he seemed to take pleasure in making her wait.**

"**S-sir. I apologize but I have to get to my next class." Lenore stammered. She rubbed the back of her raw hand.**

"**Yes. Yes. Do not fret." He returned to his desk with a smirk on his pointed face.**

**He gazed upon the young woman, she looked petrified. Her amethyst eyes neglected to look at him, instead they looked widely around her. Her hair had changed dramatically from that previous evening.**

"**You are Metamorphmagus?" Snape questioned.**

**Lenore brought he gaze reluctantly to him. **

"**Um. Yes. I think."**

"**You think!?" Snape scoffed, "Do pardon my, rudeness."**

**Lenore nodded and attempted a smile.**

"**No. It's okay. I understand, I should know about this stuff, I read about it. My memory isn't working well today."**

"**First day nerves Requiem. It will pass." Snape sat at his desk, "You are now a Slythern. A member of my house no less. I trust that Malfoy and Crowe are looking after you?"**

"**Yes. They are."**

"**Good. You should also know that Emily did ask me to tell you that she is there whenever you wish to speak to her. But she may be slightly busy during the first couple of weeks. Things are always hectic after the summer." **

"**Thank you sir."**

"**Also. My Slythern's always find their way to my office when any problems arise. That now includes yourself." He gestured to the door, "Now. Your next class. Thank you Miss Requiem."**

"**Sir." She nodded, lifted her bag and was gone.**

**Snape sighed. He was not a fool. He had heard the remarks from the other students and the rumours; they must hurt. Emily had wasted no time in informing him of her home life, surely something the young girl would wish to keep a secret. That was the thing; she was just a young girl. But she had the pain and seen the horrors that not even the eldest of women should have. **

**Something nagged at the pit of his stomach; he was sure he would be seeing her again. Soon.**


End file.
